WANTED: Hyuuga Neji's Bride Wannabe!
by yakaomi-chan
Summary: NEJITEN. He has a girlfriend. But then again, a lot of girls were still applying to be his BRIDE? Remember, SECRETS are a BIG NO-NO especially to a weapon master like her... or could it be possible that Hyuuga Neji is cheating on her? X.X
1. Prologue The Deal

**Dedications:** this chapee is for all those _**51 readers/reviewers**_ of this fiction! **I owe you guys a lot!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto... well I do own **NAOKO!** lol. _

* * *

****

WANTED: Hyuuga Neji's Bride Wannabe!  
by: Eleonor Dale

* * *

**Prologue. The Deal**

* * *

_Everyone in Konoha preferred to call it as, 'The Betting Domicile' and for some it was better to call it as, ' The Waster's Lounge' instead of its existent name, 'Gambler's Lounge'. It was known in many ways and no one cared whatever name people made up just to ruin its reputation. The Gambler's Lounge was very popular to those who rely on luck and its customers knew better than anybody else. _

_Tonight, the manager and the other staff of the lounge were all panicking for the arrival of two highly respected people. They arranged the VIP Room two days before the reserved date. They polished the floor three times that it now shone like gold bricks under the maroon carpet. The chandelier, which appeared as if it was made out of diamonds, was suspended in the very middle of the casino table and was shimmering so brightly that it could attract anyone who entered. Usually, a lot of chairs were placed around the room, but this time only two seats were prepared at both ends of the table. A wine waiter, holding a luxurious wine and a white cloth hanging in his arm, had positioned himself steadily beside the table thirty minutes before their most important guests arrived. _

_At last, the main door of the Gambler's Lounge ruptured, making a long creaking sound that made all the gamblers and waiters stopped abruptly to whirl around the door. The gamblers all have this same idea in mind: to invite whomever it was to play with them. _

_To everyone's surprise a massive man, who was wearing sunglasses and a black suit, had opened the huge golden doors of the lounge. He studied the whole room, making everyone wondered if he could still see in those sunglasses he was wearing. He turned to his shoulder and began to murmur something at his back. Everyone was still watching him attentively. What made everyone gasped and made their jaws dropped, was when the man moved aside and a short, obese woman, who was in deep red gown, entered. She was fat and her brunette hair was so unkempt. She looked as if she was the first one to grab all the ugliness God had sent to his people. Her plump face was rather scary and was even scarier when she gave everyone a forceful smile. There was only one word to describe her, yes, only one word and that was: ugly. _

_Some simply stared without a clue who the fat woman was; some gave a long whistle just to josh the new customer; and some, who knew the fat lady, had their eyes steadied on her as though any minute their eyeballs would pop out. _

_Her smile, which appeared to be a smirk, widened as she raised an eyebrow. Obviously, she liked the attention everyone gave her. _

_

* * *

_

_A black carriage had parked in front of the Gambler's Lounge. The door opened and a tall boy of nineteen went out, his long dark hair dangling as he did so. No doubt that he was Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga clans' prodigy. His pale, blank, pearly eyes studied the place before he opened the door again and a medium sized man, who was holding a cane, followed him next. They looked much the same. The man appeared as though he was the exact replica of Hyuuga Neji only he looked much older and Neji was taller than him. _

_The boy closed the door and turned to look at the older Hyuuga, who then coughed to get his attention. _

"_Neji," the man said in a deep, serious voice, "Something bad will happen after this night, I'm sure of it." a sigh escaped his lips. "I really don't like the idea of being here with her." _

_Neji raised an eyebrow but before he could question his uncle, Hiashi walked towards the main door of the Gambler's Lounge. Neji had no choice but to follow, though puzzlement dawned on him as he kept up his pace to catch up with him._

_

* * *

_

_Two attendants opened the large door of the VIP Room as Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Nej entered. _

"_Hmm… late than ever huh, Hiashi?" a sarcastic tone of a woman said at the far left side of the room. _

_Hiashi immediately turned his head and recognized a fat lady in deep red gown, standing alone in front of one of the large windowpanes of the room. She was pretending to watch the dark sky outside to have the reason not to look at the new arrivals. _

_Hiashi smirked with intent, "Yeah… better late than not to arrive eh?" He then made his way towards the casino table and made himself comfortable as he handed his cane to an attendant beside him. "You haven't change, Naoko." Hiashi said. _

_The fat lady smiled at his remark. "You're still calling me by that name eh?" _

_Neji, who was still standing at the door, looked curiously at the fat lady. But to his surprise, she was also looking at him with so much interest. His eyes widened that he immediately looked away from her gaze. He heard her giggled but ignored it. _

"_Hmmm…" she placed an unlighted cigarette on her mouth and an attendant instantly brought out a lighter, "Who is this young man with you, Hiashi? I never knew that you have a son." _

"_Tsk…" Hiashi muttered with a frown. "He's my nephew." _

_She laughed once again, covering her mouth with a hand as she did so. To be frank, it gave Hiashi and Neji the creeps (including all the attendants inside the room). She then sat across the table and gestured another attendant to pour wine on her goblet. "Hmm… interesting young man you've got there, Hiashi-kun." _

_Hiashi's eyes twitched. His eyebrows met and he slowly closed his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but he immediately shut it as though calming himself down. _

_It was not a shock to Neji why his uncle acted that way. He knew that his uncle felt irritated in the way Naoko, as Hiashi called her, used –kun at the end of his name. _

_However, it wasn't only Neji who noticed this. Naoko smirked and took a sip at her goblet. She knew him, too. For being friends for almost 10 years, she knew how to bring the hell out of Hyuuga Hiashi and she loved to see him getting pissed off. Really pissed off._

_It was rather a long story; their friendship was something that Hiashi wanted to finish and she, herself, knew it. _

_How did they become friends? They don't know either. Maybe it had begun when Naoko had saved Hiashi once while having an S-rank mission when they were still a jounin. It was really a bitter memory if you'll ask Hyuuga Hiashi. Being befriended with someone like this fat woman was like a curse to him. She was a demanding person, tricky and wise. He always ended up trapped in her evil plans. She always got what she wanted or else HELL will pay! Hiashi was really relieved that he didn't end up marrying her when she proposed marriage to him. Yeah, she did propose to him and good thing she was stopped by her father, who was triple fatter and triple scarier than her, or else he was DOOMED forever. _

"_Now, now," Naoko said, waving her hand dismissively, "shall we begin the game now, Hiashi… -kun?" _

_Hiashi's face was now obviously pissed off; he crossed his arms and nodded without opening his eyes. _

"_Ha." She smiled, took a sip of her wine and crossed her legs. "Good." _

"_By the way," Hiashi said, his eyes still closed, "Neji, you may go now or better yet, wait in the carriage." _

_Neji nodded and left the room without a word. _

"_Now, Naoko." Hiashi said after Neji left the room. "Stop beating around the bush. I know you need something from me." _

_Naoko stared at him for a moment and laughed so loud Hiashi got even irritated. "Smart." She laughed some more. "Really smart, Hiashi-kun." Now, she couldn't stop and began to clap. "Impressive." _

_Now, Hiashi's face, which served as a warning sign, darkened and with that she knew that it was time to stop. Her laugh quickly subsided. _

_If these innocent people weren't here, Hiashi could have turned berserk. He could have turned this ugly, fat, jerk into a pulp without even activating his Byakugan. 'Grrr… I'm going to…' He told himself but was interrupted by Naoko, who cleared her throat. _

"_Actually, Hiashi…-ku…" she amended herself abruptly, "Hiashi, I was only planning of seeking your help. But then, seeing that nephew of yours gave me a much better idea!" She smiled again and reached out for her goblet. "A much, much better idea." _

_Hiashi gritted his teeth, his heart pounded like it was about to burst out of him. He doesn't like where this topic was going… not even a bit._

"_Actually, Hiashi…-ku…" she amended herself abruptly, "Hiashi, I was only planning of seeking your help. But then, seeing that nephew of yours gave me a much better idea!" She smiled again and reached out for her goblet. "A much, much better idea." _

_Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "A much, much better idea?" he echoed softly. "Why did I suddenly feel nervous about that?" he thought as he gulped audibly enough to make Naoko giggle. _

"_My niece," Naoko began to explain. "I'm looking for a fiancee for her and I think your man is the right guy I'm looking for! Hehe…" She laughed again. _

_Hiashi's eyes burst open as if a flash of lightning had just struck him. He thought the pros and cons of this idea – an idea that could only be made by…her._

_She giggled at the sight of his face and placed her cigarette on an ashtray, which was on the corner of the table. "You see," she said, explaining the fact why this idea suddenly popped in her head, poisoning her brain that is. ("Sigh…here she goes again…" thought Hiashi then gave a mental gulp.) "You see…" she repeated more loudly, "I suddenly remembered the contract you signed when we were still…" she paused and placed a finger on her chin as though thinking, "…Jounin and we were already in the age of… of… adolescence that time I suppose," she laughed. "And since I don't have a family of my own, I would like to give all my inheritance and estate to one of my dearest niece. But, I would like to be sure that she was in good hands before I do so. I want her to have a husband, who I could trust." _

_Hiashi raised an eyebrow. Now, this was nothing but a serious trouble that could be spelled as: N-A-O-K-O. And Hiashi knew what was coming but his mind seemed to congeal that he couldn't think of a way OUT!_

_Crap. _

_Just crap, man!_

_Up until now, this remained as a mystery: why a Hyuuga like him always find himself trapped in her evil plans without given any choice whether he wanted to do it or not. _

_But then again, what she wants is what she gets, and with that he knew he couldn't refuse… cause refusing was against her principles._

"_Now, Hiashi," she called his attention, more seriously than ever. "I want my niece to be married to your nephew as soon as possible. Don't forget, you signed a contract…" she then brought out a piece of parchment and unrolled it in front of him. Smirking, she said, "Remember this?" and with that she pointed an unappealing signature at the bottom of the parchment. _

_At that instant, Hiashi's eyes widened in shock and, without noticing, his mouth dropped open. He let out a silent scream at the sight of his very own signature. His old signature that is._

_He remembered that scribble beneath it. It was his_ _signature when he was still a jounin. The memory of him signing it flashed quickly. _

_Naoko, who was already fat that time, was crying when her father told her to stop her proposal of marriage to Hiashi. She dragged him in the forest, her eyes were so angry he couldn't -, as usual - refuse. In her hand, clutched a parchment and a pen. She handed the pen to him and told him to sign at the very bottom of it. Without questioning what it was for, he followed her with trembling hands. And afterwards, she smiled. Yes, for the first time, she actually smiled. A real smile as Hiashi could remember it. "Now this is going to be our contract, Hiashi-kun." She declared. "Since I am not going to marry you, my daughter or most probably someone in my clan will be married to your son or any of your relative in the future. They will be the sign that we are somehow married to each other." She giggled softly and without saying good-bye she hopped back to the village, leaving the confused Hiashi alone in the woods. _

_Now, back in the lounge, Hiashi felt the ends of his hair tingled. "But…but…" Hiashi stuttered, trying to form the right words. He already saw Naoko's father. The both of them really looked alike, they look both…ugly. Yes, indeed! Of all the adjectives invented in this whole world that was the only word that would always come in his mind whenever Naoko was included in the matter. _

_And now, she wanted Neji to marry her niece? Oh, for god's sakes… he could see the future already…his nephew would suffer even though he haven't seen her niece. His nephew was just too… too… handsome. _

_Naoko's clan seemed to have this family genes passed from one member to another; and that is the ugliness we're talking about. . _

"_For sure, her niece is as ugly as her." Hiashi thought. _"_Like auntie, like niece. And uncle, like nephew!" _

_And at last… for the first time… Hiashi's mind suddenly flickered… he got an idea on how to get out on this one._

_When he got his posture back, he smirked at her that made her puzzled. "Tsk…" he shook his head, trying his best to act naturally. "I'm so sorry Naoko but this time I really am sorry." _

_This time, it was Naoko's turn to raise an eyebrow. And it wasn't really appealing, believe me. _

"_Neji, my nephew, as you will know, is now engaged and is about to be married." He smiled. "So, what you are thinking is impossible." _

_Naoko laughed hoarsely. Whoa, did she find out his little act? _

"_Oh. Why didn't I think of that?" she said between her laughing. "All right. All right. I will give you around five days Hiashi, to prepare another engagement party for the couple. I want to go and greet the couple myself. I won't be here forever you know?" _

"_Oh. Their engagement party was already celebrated last, last week!" Hiashi said._

"_Then make another one! This time, I'm invited."_

_Hiashi rolled his eyes thinking, 'Right, you invited yourself...Grrrr… this woman is just pure evil.'_

_Hiashi wanted to debate with the idea. Was she trying to tell him that he was lying? Yeah, as we all know, he was indeed lying. So, he knew it wasn't the right time to argue. Yes, NOT now, especially not with HER!  
_

"_Wha-?" Hiashi could almost shout but refrained himself before he could do so. He then coughed, clearing his throat. "All right. If that's what you want Naoko." _

_And the deal was closed._

* * *

******Chapter Two: My Lips are sealed!**


	2. Chapter i: My Lips are Sealed

It's been a LOOOONG time, I know. And I guess I don't have to make any more of my lame excuses about college life. lol Oh well, might as well seal my lips and let this chapter do all the necessary talking for me... but at least let me say this: I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY.

That's all...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto... but I do own NAOKO...

Hope you will all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it... it's really been a long time since I was able to write again. Good thing my ideas for this fic is still stock inside my head... lol

* * *

**WANTED: Hyuuga Neji's BRIDE WANNA BE!  
by: Eleonor Dale**

**

* * *

**

A weapon master's room should only be complimented with the finest collection of weaponries. But for once, a young kunoichi like her fail to abide such rule; and she happened to be drawn in her own collection –not of weapons but of clothes and make-ups.

But then again, who would have blamed an in love kunoichi like her?

_No one…_

_No one, I daresay.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: My Lips are Sealed**

* * *

She has been combing her hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Her hair wasn't in its usual buns, which happened to be her trademark. It was the first time she looked at herself in the mirror with her hair freely touching her shoulders, making her feel quite uneasy yet excited at the same time.

From the red dresses to the shades of pink, our dear kunoichi ended up wearing a black cocktail dress that seemed to fit her slender body perfectly well, tracing her curves in great precision. And one thing's for sure, any mortal who dare to set eyes on her would be left breathless – that, of course, she wasn't aware of.

She turned around, the hem of her dress billowing slightly around her and she felt funny especially when her hair followed with her sudden move. She smiled despite of herself and suddenly remembered how a certain Hyuuga revealed his feelings for her.

It wasn't really how Tenten imagined her first boyfriend to propose to her. There was nothing to boast about that night, really, but she could remember everything in great detail – oh, that magical moment. They were the only ones left practicing at that time and instead of giving her roses, which any normal men would do, he was sending kunais straight at her. So, red roses were already out of the list. And what more could she imagine? No fancy candlelight dinners, no chocolates, no walking in the beach, no holding hands... oh, not a single idea of a woman's romantic proposal of love was evident that night.

And all he did was to open his lips and say without much effort, _**"I would like you to be my girlfriend."**_ **Plain and simple. **Without even stuttering and without even blinking an eye, he said it like it was the most ordinary thing to say to a woman. And the next thing she knew, he was already telling her the rules of their relationship, which was to keep it a secret, especially from the ears of **Hyuuga Hiashi**. Tenten didn't question that for all she knew was that her heart was beating so fast and her face was all flustered.

The courses of events that happened next were no longer of importance for now, is their first anniversary and that is what matters the most. And Tenten couldn't help but lost herself in her own dreamland. Before she knew it, she has her eyes closed and her lips kissing her imaginary Hyuuga in mid-air, unaware that someone was standing outside the door, watching her with much enthusiasm.

"**Next time, remind me to buy you a book: How to kiss a Hyuuga."** The unwelcome visitor said, giggling.

Snapping out of her imaginary kissing scene, Tenten frowned at the image of the woman reflected at the mirror in front of her. **"Mom!"** she cried in embarrassment.

Sure, their relationship was supposed to be a secret but Tenten couldn't help but tell her mom about it. (Well, at least her dad was still unaware about their relationship.) And Neji got mad when he found out but all he did was neglect Tenten the whole day and spent his time sparring with Rock Lee, who later on found out as well. Maybe Neji let out his anger on Lee for the very next day the couple started practicing together again. In fact, their relationship was no longer a secret from their friends, even Sir Gai knew of this, even Tsunade. But no one gave big fuss about it, though Ino and Sakura would love to do so, seeing Hyuuga Neji's dagger-like eyes they preferred to seal their lips.

"**What?"** the unwelcome visitor, who appeared to be Tenten's mother, asked in fake surprise as she picked up the dresses scattered all over the room. **"Don't tell me that that Hyuuga haven't kissed my little girl yet? Hmm… is he or is he not your boyfriend?"**

Tenten blushed at that. **"Mom!"** she cried again, turning to face her mom completely. **"Neji is just being… Neji."**

Tenten doesn't know either how they managed to keep their relationship going, despite the fact that Neji really didn't change towards her. She was still treated like a teammate and if there was anything new, it was their picnic every Saturday noon – well, Rock Lee and sometimes, Sir Gai, were also in the picture so, it's not really one would call as a date. And Tenten would only end up sleeping under the shade of tree while she watched Rock Lee goofed around.

But now that it's their first anniversary, she'll make sure that Hyuuga Neji will be kissing her: **TODAY**.

"**Who would have thought that wardrobes could explode like this?"** her mom asked, snapping Tenten out of the kiss again. **"Oh well, you better get going now dear… you shouldn't let your man wait for you that long…"**

Tenten's eyes widened. She completely forgot about the time and the thought that a certain Hyuuga Neji was in fact waiting for her.

"**Hurry up and go get that kiss!"** her mom added as Tenten stormed out the room.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji, a name that could even kill by just a mere mention of it. Right now, the one who bears that name was leaning firmly against a tree. And his face contorted an expression any artist wouldn't dare to paint. But then again, no tough Hyuuga can compete to a young lady as lovely as the one approaching him. A blush crept on his cheeks the moment he saw her in the distance but it utterly faded out as he felt a gush of anger building up inside him.

Obviously, what had happened last night doesn't please him at all. Why does that ugly woman (Naoko) has to ruin everything?

"**I'm really sorry… I lost track of time… and…"** Tenten tried to explain as she was running out of breathe. Her face was quite even flustered. Running her way here wasn't a big joke to begin with. Her high-heels prevented her from jumping from the limbs of the tree.

"**Go home."** was the only reply she got from him, and Tenten wasn't expecting that one. She looked at the young lad in front of her and she realized he was only in his usual attire. She was even excited to see him at least in a more formal outfit. At that very moment, gush of anger welled up inside her. She couldn't find her voice to speak but the way she looked at him was enough for him to know what she couldn't say: _**"Are you crazy?"**_

"**Go home."** He repeated in a deeper voice, ignoring the bewilderment that was etched all over her face.

This wasn't how she imagined their first anniversary… and how about her long awaited kiss? They haven't even begun and yet, he was telling her to go home? What on earth has happened to the brains of this man before her? Were there even any brains behind that handsome face of his? Or too much sparring with him got him a major brain damage? Maybe, sparring with him this moment would be a better idea. That way, she could easily rip his throat out!

"**I HATE YOU!"** were the angry words that came out from her lips, she completely forgot about her posture. Before she knew it, he had her trapped against the tree with his furious face so close. For a moment, she forgot she wanted to turn him to a pulp and she blushed wildly, thinking that God himself already answered her prayers. He **would kiss** her.

**Oh that kiss!**

_But then, was it too much to ask to move his lips a little closer? _

_Was it too much to ask to tilt his head a bit more so as to catch her lips? _

_Was it really that much?_

Before Tenten knew it, she has her eyes closed, waiting for Neji's lips to touch hers...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: A Kiss Or Not a Kiss?**

See you all next time... please keep the reviews coming... love you all... muahs


End file.
